


Wake

by Notes_OliverNightFan



Series: SSECHospice [9]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic - Fandom
Genre: Coming close to the end, Dusk starts to get better, Happy Ending, Hospice, Letting People In, M/M, The Antlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notes_OliverNightFan/pseuds/Notes_OliverNightFan
Summary: With the door closedShades drawnThe world shrinks.Let's open up those blinds.But someone has to sweep the floorPick up her dirty clothes.That job's not mine.Now that everyone's an enemyMy heart sinks.Let's put away those claws.I don't blame them for their curtain-callsBecause I pulled the rope.I wanna call them back out for applause.Spring and Thompson on the first of May is horrible.We hid in catacombs.So now I'm sleeping next to mousetrapsIn a bed of all our clothesWhile I hope that she won't come home.It was easier to lock the doorsAnd kill the phonesThan to show my skinBecause the hardest thing is never to repent for someone elseIt's letting people in.





	1. In

"Well I have to go it's getting late. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow Dusk. You too Night." Vay says while getting up. "Okay Vay I'll see if we can hang out tomorrow." Dusk says with a soft smile. 

Vay leaves and Dusk and Night wave as he exits. "I guess I have to go too." Night starts to get up then Dusk grabs his arm. "Please stay." He says under his breath as he grabs Night. "I'm sorry for pushing you away for so long. I feared this kind of connection we have I didn't want to worry you but, the way you came even when I yelled at you and told you not to come. I'll let you in and you can stay in." Dusk says almost crying.

Night looks at Dusk and hugs him. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you Dusk. I-I love you and I care about you I won't let anything happen to you." Night says softly while hugging him and Dusk cries as he hugs back. "I'm so glad you care Night I'm not sure if I'd be here without you and I didn't want to admit but, I kinda have some feeling for you but, I'm don't think I should be rash and act on them now but, you can come in at anytime you want Night." Dusk explains while crying.

That night they stayed together and Night stayed with Dusk while they both tried to sleep.


	2. Helicopter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well you can come inside  
Unlock the door  
Take off your shoes.  
But this might take all night  
To explain to you I would have walked out those sliding doors  
But the timing never seemed right.  
When your helicopter came and tried to lift me out  
I put its rope around my neck.  
And after that you didn't bother with the airlift or the rescue  
You knew just what to expect.  
That with the door closed  
Shades drawn  
We're dead enough.  
They don't open from outside.  
And someone has to speak with their teeth behind their tongue  
To never let that right be denied.  
We can't rely on photographs and visitation time  
But I just don't know where to begin.  
I wanna bust down the door  
If you're willing to forgive.  
I've got the keys  
I'm letting people in.

The next morning.

Dusk wakes up for the first time not to a nightmare and sees he was sleeping while Night was hugging him. "Wait why is he hugging me?" Dusk thought suprised and he looked around and tried to figure a way to get himself out of Night's grip. "Well this doesn't feel so bad I guess I can try and allow it." Dusk reasoned to himself.

Soon after Night woke up and realized Dusk was awake. "Good morning Dusk. How did you sleep?" Night casually asks then, realizing that Dusk is uncomfortable with Night hugging him. 

He blushed and pulls his arms back. "Sorry Dusk I didn't mean to I just-" Night says quickly before being cut off. "It's fine Night it was just a bit... Weird I guess and anyways I had a good rest I didn't have a nightmare for once." Dusk explains trying to calm down Night.

"I appreciate you trying to help even in small ways like this I'm sorry for pushing you away when you tried to help so much. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to let others have to deal with my issues but, I'm glad I chose to let you in." Dusk said to Night looking him in the eyes.

Night looked at Dusk and hugged him. "Thank you Dusk for letting me in. I will always be here for you and I will help even if you deny it cause I know you don't always take the best care of yourself." Night explained and let go of his hug looking at Dusk.

Night got off of Dusk's bed and started to leave. "I have to go to work. Please ask if you need anything, anything at all." Night said as he left. "Wait before you go I need you to know something." Dusk said as he say up and Night stopped and looked back. 

Dusk looked down and started talking. "I'm sorry I should never have yelled at you a few weeks ago and I know you are over it but, I can't apologise enough for that. Also, I'm so glad you stayed even when I pushed you away you didn't deserve that. No one should ever deserve that." 

"Hey." Dusk looked up at Night. "I knew you didn't mean it you don't have to apologise so much you are definitely worth everything. I know you don't treat me the best but, if we both can work to you getting over this we can make this work better." Night stated. "Thank you." Dusk said smiling. 

"You're welcome." Night says as exits the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked the story it's coming close to an end but, I will have other stories so there's still that.


	3. Unlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared to speak  
Don't speak when someone's to weak   
Don't bargain when you're weak  
Don't take that sharp abuse.  
Some patients can't be saved  
But that burden's not on you.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.  
Don't ever let anyone tell you you deserve that.

Later that day outside the main building.

"I'm so glad you are back to your old self Dusk." Blizz said happily as he played with Dusk. "I was getting lonely. I only could go to Vay and he never wants to play." Blizz added on cheerfully. "Yeah he isn't one to do this that often. He prefers to be by himself or just to talk which is nice but, not all of the time." Dusk explained playing with Blizz. 

John runs over to Dusk and Blizz. "Dusk!" He yells while running to them. "There's a meeting!" He yells then gets to them and catches his breath for a minute then speaks again. "There's a meeting you need to be at today." John states to Dusk.

Dusk looks at Blizz. "Sorry I have to go to this. It shouldn't be long though I'll be back." Dusk said to Blizz as he walked towards the building. 

At the meeting.

Dusk enters the room and sits down. "Alright this is just a basic meeting nothing special. So let's get to it. Anything new within your brotherhood's?" Dean says seriously. "Nope everything is now running as fine as it used to." Dusk explains. 

Vay gets up. "Yep things are going smoothly with Icedrop." Vay states staring at Dusk wondering why he now seems to be more cheerful than last night. "Well everything is going well with us so I guess we should be done unless someone wants to bring something up." Dean explains. 

They all look at each other and no one says anything. "Alright then meeting adjourned." Dean says and everyone gets up but, Dusk walks to Bolt and whispers. "Can we talk for a sec after they leave?" 

Bolt nods and when they are gone he goes and closes the door. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" Bolt asks. "I wanted to go and personally apologize to everyone I've ever pushed away or hurt. I'm sorry Bolt I should never have kept secrets from you or refused your help like I did with everyone else. That's all I wanted to say." Dusk said. "Thank you Dusk." Bolt hugged him. "You can come in to my room at any time I'll let you in." Dusk says hugging back. 

They both end the hug and go towards the door. "I'll talk to others later I'll tell them in person. For now I'll go back to playing with Blizz." Dusk says joyfully. "Okay then Dusk. I guess I'll see you later." Bolt says.

"Yep see you." Dusk says as he goes out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you like how I am wrapping things up.


	4. All night

Dusk walks down the hall thinking to himself. "I'm glad I was able to apologise to Bolt. Now I can go and play with Blizz for a bit and then I'll go and talk to Flame." He thought as he exited the building going over to Blizz.

Later that evening

Dusk walked up the stairs to the second floor he walked down the hall looking down. Then, he reached his destination Flame's room. He knocked on the door. Flame suddenly woke up with a knock at his door and took his time getting up and walking to the door and opened it. "Oh hi Dusk." Flame said suprised. "Hey Flame. I just wanted to come over and officially apologize for my past actions I know we've already made up but, I know most things I've done may not have been the best even though I was trying to protect you all it seemed to hurt you guys. I'm sorry." Dusk said sadly looking down with his right paw rubbing his left arm.

Flame looked at Dusk. "I accept your apology I haven't been the most helpful and at least you tried I'm just glad we can talk about this." Flame stated with a slight smirk then walked over and hugged Dusk. Dusk hugged back. "Thanks." 

He soon left to his room feeling he had done all he needed for that day. 

He entered his room only to find Night and Vay in there. "Oh hi guys. What are you doing here?" Dusk asked. "Hi Dusk Night and I came to check up on you." Vay explained. "Thanks. I'm glad I have two reliable vee's to check on me." Dusk said happily. 

He walked over and sat on the bed next to Night. "Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?" Dusk asked. "Nothing I can think of. Well Twilight is doing well he seems to be having fun with the other eevees." Night stated. "Well then, Vay I want to apologise to you for pushing you away as well I've already explained this to Night but, I'm sorry I didn't want to be a burden on you guys and I thought if I pushed you away that would help but, that only seemed to hurt you guys more." Dusk said gloomily. 

Vay hugged Dusk. "Oh Dusk don't worry about that I'm just glad you are fine." Vay said hugging him while Dusk hugged back. 

The hug ended and Dusk looked down and spoke. "I'm really sorry for worrying you both. There were so many signs that I should have come back I should have easily seen them. I could have just left her so much earlier and come back to you guys but, I just was too attached and I thought no could fix things. There are so many reasons I could just off for the rest of the night but, you get it. I'm sorry I should have come home a while ago." 

Night and Vay hugged him and they stayed hugging until Vay had to leave then Night once again stayed with Dusk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you have any comments those are nice I will have another fanfic after this with a different probably more cheerful tone. I like critique and I'd like to know if you have any problems with my writing any issues at all.


	5. Patients

At the infirmary.

"Dusk the tests have proven successful." Daisy said happily looking at Dusk. "I'm glad I'm able to help. Plus we have a near limitless supply as long as I live." Dusk stated. Daisy hugged him. "Thanks Dusk this helps a lot." Daisy said while smiling and Dusk hugged back and cheerfully said "You're welcome." 

Dusk soon left to go back to his room and when he was in the building he thought to himself. "I'm really glad I was able to help Daisy more and how much serum actually worked I'm glad I was able to be useful to her even now." 

He entered the room and noticed that Night was still in his room on his bed. When Dusk closed the door coming in the room Night woke up and looked over to Dusk. "good morning Dusk." He said tired. "Good morning Night. Did you sleep well?" Dusk asked caringly. 

"I slept well what time is it?" Night asked still tired and somewhat confused. "It's almost noon." Dusk explained. "Oh well I guess I should go then since you must be busy and I might as well go back to my job." Night stated sitting himself up. "You don't have to go Night." Dusk said going closer to the bed.

Dusk sat on the bed. "I'm not that busy and I wouldn't mind spending more time with you. I think I might be willing to take things to another level with you. But, I don't want to skip anything I still want to take things slow." Dusk explained staring Night in the eyes with him staring Dusk back. 

"I don't know what to say Dusk. But, I know there's something I've always wanted to do." Night said as he closed his eyes leaned in to kiss Dusk and Dusk closed his eyes and kissed Night. 

They continued there kiss for a while then Dusk finally said something while trying to catch his breath. "W-wow Night, I can't believe that, just happened. But, unfortunately I think we may have to work for a bit but, I'll be glad to continue this later." Night smiled. "Okay Dusk. I'll be here for you always." Night said and he soon left to the basement to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad this is gonna have a happy ending and how I made things work the next story I'm still working on so I'll probably take a break between stories but, anyways comment any feedback you have thanks for reading.


	6. Deserve

Dusk finished up his work and went outside and looked for John he found him taking to Dawn just outside of the woods. He walked up to them. "Hi guys it's been a while." Dusk said as he waved. 

"Oh hi Dusk. How are you?" Dawn asked smiling at him. "I'm doing good now. I came to apologise for my bad behavior I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you guys away and been rude especially to you John and putting all that work on you and not talking about it. I'm sorry." Dusk said sadly. "Don't worry about it Dusk. It worked out in the end." John explained. "Yeah it's fine." Dawn added.

"Thank you guys." Dusk said and walked up to them and hugged them. The hug ended and then he returned to the main building. 

In the basement.

Night was working when Dusk appeared behind him. "Hi Dusk. You okay?" Night asked without looking behind him and staring on at his computer. "Well I'm doing okay now it's just I keeping having nightmares." Dusk stated. 

"Don't worry about them Dusk they're not real." Night said. "I know but, they feel like I'm actually there. Can I just get a hug I'll explain what the dreams are like later?" Dusk said.

"Of course." Night spun his chair around got up and hugged Dusk as he hugged back. "Thank you." Dusk said.

Later under a tree in the field.

"Hey Wiz." Dusk said as he approached the tree. "Hi Dusk it's been a while." Wiz said. "Yeah it has I'm sorry about leaving you and not coming back to talk to you till now. So what're you doing." Dusk explained. 

"I've been working on more manga, wanna read?" Wiz asked looking up at Dusk. "Sure." He said and sat down next to him and started reading his manga.

They hang out till nightfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this is the last chapter of the main parts all that's left is the epilogue. Leave any comments down they will help in the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I'm so so sorry for the delay college started for me and considering I'm 16 and don't know how it works it's been hard to do also I've had some relationship troubles basically I was really busy I'm sorry guys I should have sent something about this earlier.


End file.
